So Small
by MissKellyKelly
Summary: John Cena and Kelly Kelly have feelings for eachother and their relationship blossoms into something beautiful. But Maria is holding back something too.
1. Chapter 1

What you got if you ain't got love

the kind that you just want to give away

It's okay to open up

go ahead and let the light shine through

Kelly lie on the floor holding her ribs rocking. Reaching for someone to pick her up but she heard Layla's theme song in the background. She was laughing in Kelly's face. After Layla had left the ring Kelly was helped up by the ref she limped out of the ring and walked up the ramp. She slapped some peoples hands before she waved them goodbye. She bumped into John Cena on the way to the locker room.

'Oh, I'm so sorry,' He said.

'Don't worry it's fine,' She removed her hands from his chest.

'Do you need any help getting to the locker room?'

She shook her head and touched his shoulder 'Thanks anyway.' She limped to the locker room. He watched her, he'd been wanting to tell her how he felt for so long but had never got the chance. Times like that he just wanted to ask her out on a date or something. Kelly had always liked him too, she got butterflies in her stomach when she was with him, near him, seeing him. As she got to the locker room the TV was on - it was Randy Orton someone she'd been in love with before someone she'd had a bit of fun with - but he didn't want her interfering with his matches. Some of the other divas were in the locker room.

"Hey, Kelly,' They all said.

Maria went up and sat next to her 'You were doing so well,' She told her placing her hand on Kelly's thigh.

'Thanks honey.'

Kelly pulled Maria in for a hug. Kelly ripped off her knee pads and stretched out her legs, then pulled off her boots. They were making her feet ache like crazy. She threw them across the room. She let out a big sigh of relief. After John Cena's match he knocked on the diva's locker room door. Michelle answered it.

'Hey Michelle, is Kelly there?' He asked.

'Kelly, it's John he wants to talk to you.'

Kelly got up and limped over to the door her knee's were in agony. John Cena took her hand and pulled her out of the room.

'Kelly - I'm really sorry about earlier, I should've looked where i was going,' He said.

'Oh John don't worry about it,' Kelly told him 'It was nothing if I had been paying attention I would've avoided you - it was my fault more than anything.'

'Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to come for a drink after this has finished?'

'Erm,' Kelly had to take this in 'Yes of course.'

'OK, cool - I'll meet you by my car in the car park.'

Kelly nodded and went back into the locker room, where she told the other girls. They all screamed. They were all so happy for her, they knew how she felt about him. Maria went up to congratulate her. But underneath she had a soft spot for Kelly, too. Maria and Kelly had been really good friends from the start. Kelly imagined this little drink leading to something bigger a full on relationship, wedding bells even. She'd always dreamt of his big strong manly arms holding her, protecting her from all evil. Maria took Kelly into the shower room.

'I wanted to talk to you about...


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's hard on a rainy day

you want to shut the world out and just be left alone

But don't run out on your faith

'I wanted to talk to you about...' Maria started.

'What?' Kelly asked 'What did you want to talk to me about?'

Kelly seemed in a rush so Maria just shrugged it off.

'I've forgotten now - how about later, yeah? I'll text you.'

'Yeah that's cool, I'm gonna go change and then I'm off I'll speak toy you later!'

Maria nodded and went back into the locker room where the other girls where shouting at the TV about the American Football, so she joined in. Kelly picked up her phone and bag. She was wearing skinny jeans and a nice black vest.

'See you, guys on Friday,' She told them.

'See you babes,' They all said their eyes still transfixed on the TV.

Kelly left the room where Randy Orton was waiting. She rolled her eyes and kept walking texting her best friend 'Melly' on her phone. He was walking behind her trying to talk to her.

'I heard about you and Cena,' He told her.

She kept walking not talking to him - he hurt her bad.

'Oh so now we're not talking because of what happened ages ago?'

'I keep grudges,' She said placing the pink phone into her white bag 'Look I've got stuff to do.'

'I just wanted to apologize for what happened between me and you - I didn't mean to sound mean.'

'How ironic?' She laughed and got into the lift him quickly following.

'Please just forgive me we've not been talking for ages now,' He said 'I liked you - I would've turned you down otherwise.'

'You hurt me,' She told him and got out of the lift.

Leaving him there feeling down, he hadn't used her, he had liked her. It had been amazing night and he felt so stupid for not taking it further not picking up the phone giving her a call. His heart sank when he saw Kelly and Cena hug. They got into the car together he felt just like jumping in front of it. Stopping them telling her that he did love her. Maybe she wouldn't believe him, not again. She'd probably give him the cold shoulder like always. Always next week he thought.

'Orton following you?' Cena asked Kelly.

'Yeah, trying to apologize again. Apologizing doesn't solve anything - he hurt me bad John,' She told him.

'Yeah.'

He stopped the four by four and touched her thigh. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. They could see the connection she could feel the chemistry sorrounding them.

'I'm here for you,' He told her.

It wasn't what she wanted to hear but it was good enough. She kept the eyes on the road - daydreaming almost for a minute she thought what it would be like now if her and Randy had stayed together. She wanted to be with John so she stopped.

'I booked a table,' He told her.

'Hey, you didn't have to do that - I was gonna just have a drink on me.'

'I couldn't let you do that,' He told her 'I'm a gentleman.'

'Yeah you sure are.'

As she got out of the car she slammed it really hard. He walked over to her side of the car and put her hand into his. It felt really strong, but that was OK she didn't mind. She liked it. She liked feeling strong and fearless. He turned to her and gave her one of the cute smiles he does. They got into the restaurant, and sat at a little table in the V.I.P area.

'Oh my god,' She said 'You're amazing.'

He smiled.

'You're not bad yourself.'

She pulled away and grabbed him for a hug. It was a long one. Not a quick short friendly one a very romantic one. His hands were on the back of her head. Holding her hair.

'I love you,' He whispered into her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand

What you've been up there searching for

forever is in your hands

Kelly turned over on her side and opened her eyes. Cena was lying there. Watching her.

'Morning, baby,' He said 'Coffee?'

She nodded and smiled. He got up just in his boxers. Kelly lay in bed looking at the ceiling she was grinning by this time. She turned over to see if she'd gotten any missed calls or texts from anyone. She'd had 12 missed calls and 1 text from Maria.

Hiya Kels

Been tryna call u, u dnt seem to pick up ur probably still sleeping - or wiv Cena. Hope you had a good night.

Call me when you get this.

Love

Kelly was confused. She wondered why Maria wanted to talk to her so bad, why she was calling so many times. Maybe she was in trouble or something. Kelly quickly dialed in Maria's number. Somebody picked up but they was no voice.

'Maria?' Kelly asked.

'Oh hey,' Maria said her voice was croaky as if she'd been crying or something.

'Are you OK babe?' She asked.

'Erm, no not really.' Maria sniffed 'CM Punk just dumped me.'

'Aww baby,' Kelly said feeling as if she just needed to give Maria a massive great hug 'I'll come round a bit later on if you'd like?'

Maria sniffed again 'Yeah, definitely, that would be great!'

Kelly smiled 'OK I'll call you when I'm nearly there!'

'Okay bye.'

And Kelly put down the phone. As she put her phone onto the bed side table. Cena walked in with the cups of coffee. He placed it next to her and kissed her on the forehead. He grinned at her and sat beside her. He leant in for another kiss, Kelly smiled and softly placed her coral pink lips onto his. She closed her eyes, she still had butterflies whenever they were together even though they were a couple. Or she thought they were a couple. As their lips parted he touched her thigh and sipped his coffee.

'Got any plans today baby?' He asked.

'Erm - I'm going to see Maria.. her and Punk have broken up.'

'Oh god, things aint going too good for that girl are they!?'

Kelly shook her head. She kissed Cena on the lips again.

'But things are going good for me and you,' He said.

Kelly nodded. 'Hey I'm going to head off - See Maria she was in a state.'

'Of course babe. See you later'

Kelly grabbed her dress and dragged her platinum blonde hair into a ponytail. She kissed Cena on the head as she left and got into her Mecedez. She got to Maria's luxery penthouse apartment, and rang the bell. She was let in immediatly.

'Kelly,' Maria said at the door pulling her in for a tight hug 'I'm so glad your here.'

'It's no problem I just wanna be here for you.'

Maria's eyes lit up maybe Kelly felt the same way for Maria too. Maria touched Kelly's chin with her index finger and pulled in for a tender kiss. Kelly's lips felt lucious and juicy. Kelly released quickly.

'What are you doing?' Kelly said astonished.

'That's what I wanted to tell you last night,' Maria said.

Kelly was surprised..


End file.
